


Dragons and Dragon... Tamers

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: “A dragonwhat, Potter?”a Halloween Drarry ficlet





	Dragons and Dragon... Tamers

Harry spotted Malfoy mere seconds after entering the Hall that the Ministry was using for the Halloween party. Usually Malfoy’s hair was the beacon Harry was looking for but this time it was covered. By Malfoy’s costume. If one could call the purple and yellow dragon onesie a costume. 

Malfoy looked ridiculous in it. And oddly adorable. Ridiculous and adorable. Harry grinned. He just had to talk to Malfoy. There was no way Harry would not talk to Malfoy when the other was dressed in a onesie. And Malfoy was already talking to Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise. They were sort of friends these days so approaching Malfoy wouldn’t be weird.

Harry neared Malfoy from behind and when he was close enough, he flickered one of Malfoy’s yellow “horns”. Malfoy swatted his hand away and turned to him, a scowl on his face. It only made Harry grin wider.

“Nice horns, Malfoy. You decided to go literal with your name?”

“If you must know - I simply lost a bet to Pansy and Blaise. I would never be caught in this monstrosity otherwise!” Malfoy exclaimed and lifted his chin slightly. 

Harry couldn’t help it anymore - he laughed. Malfoy wasn’t pleased.

“And what are you supposed to be, Potter?”

Harry made a grand gesture to the whole of himself. “I’m a dragon ta-” the word got stuck in his throat. He was suddenly very aware of exactly what he was dressed up as and what Malfoy was dressed up as. He could feel his cheeks warm and he knew he was blushing. 

“A dragon what, Potter?” Malfoy hissed at him, eyes narrowed.

Harry attempted a pacifying smile and when that clearly failed, he made an awkward giggling sound before speaking again. “A dragon tamer.”

Harry braced himself for a violent reaction but it didn’t come. Instead, Malfoy’s eyes were averted and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks. It took Harry completely by surprise.

A moment later Malfoy spun around so fast, he hit Harry across the face with one of his “horns”. Apparently Malfoy did have a violent reaction, but it was directed at Pansy and Blaise, who looked pleased and amused.

And now that Harry noticed Pansy and Blaise, he noticed that Ron and Hermione also looked pleased and amused. And then he remembered who exactly gave him the costume idea in the first place.


End file.
